Kyle Akers
Kyle Akers '''is a narrator on The Nosleep Podcast. He made his debut in S2E12's "Strigoi". Main character narrations are bolded. Appearances * '''Season 2 ** Episode 12 *** "Strigoi" ** Episode 15 *** [["My Friend"|'"My Friend"']] * Season 3 ** Episode 13 *** "A Face in the Crowd" ** Episode 16 *** "The Cross By the Railroad Tracks" ** Episode 19 *** "Footsteps" ** Episode 20 *** "Burnout" *** "Playful Giants" ** Episode 21 *** "What it Said" * Season 4 ** Episode 17 *** "Part and Parcel" ** Episode 20 *** "The Wilson Ranch Incident" * Season 6 ** Episode 17 *** "The Thing in the Bathroom" *** "The Crimson Dandelion" ** Episode 18 *** "Black Magic" *** "To the New Caretaker of Checkerspot Island" ** Episode 20 *** "The Bonds of Marriage" ** Episode 22 *** "Search and Rescue - Pt. 5" * Season 7 ** Episode 3 *** "She's Waiting in the Reflection" *** "Moniathin's Nest" ** Episode 4 *** [["Backwater Lullaby"|'"Backwater Lullaby"']] ** Episode 7 *** "Bilderberg Road" ** Episode 8 *** "Long Haul" ** Episode 13 *** "The Devil's Toybox" ** Episode 14 *** "The Silent Treatment" ** Episode 18 *** "The Woman Made of Glass" ** Episode 19 *** "A Hoarder's House" ** Episode 20 *** "Perfection" *** "Stolen Tongues: Part 3" ** Episode 23 *** "The Screaming Man" *** "They Were Wearing Masks" *** "The Guessing Game" ** Episode 24 *** [["The Tall Man of Briarbell, Missouri"|'"The Tall Man of Briarbell, Missouri"']] ** Episode 25 *** "Borrasca" * Season 8 ** Episode 2 *** "Video Footage" ** Episode 4: Halloween 2016 *** "Marked" *** "The Best Candy in Beverly Valley" ** Episode 5 *** "The Toy Box" *** "We Call Them Flesh Clowns" ** Episode 11: Christmas 2016 *** "My Dad, Chuckles, and a Blue Striped Hat" ** Episode 12 *** "The Unknown Hiker" ** Episode 13 *** "Sergeant Darwin" ** Episode 18 *** "Ouroboros" ** Episode 19 *** "The New Roommate" ** Episode 20 *** "It Was Called the Hating Tree" ** Episode 21 *** "My Last Prank" ** Episode 23 *** "The Smiling Ones on Space Station Mir" * Season 9 ** Episode 1 *** "Don't Be Seen By It" ** Episode 3 *** "The Nightmarish Collapse of Alex Drew" ** Episode 4 *** "Banshee" ** Episode 5 *** "Never Give Directions to Strangers" ** Episode 6 *** "When I Died" *** "The Smiling Ones on Space Station Mir - Part 2" ** Episode 8 *** "This Creature Has Been Stalking Me For Years" ** Episode 10 *** "Trying to Remember a Pop Song" ** Episode 11 *** "The Parasite" ** Episode 15 *** "My First Student" ** Episode 17 *** "What Came After the Accident" ** Episode 19 *** "My Best Friend's Instagram" ** Episode 20 *** "My Brother Ben, Who Was Adopted" ** Episode 21 *** "My Grandfather's World War Two Story" ** Episode 22 *** "The Sleep Debt" ** Episode 24 *** "Copper Mouths" ** Episode 25 *** "The Hidden Webpage" ** Bonus Episode #2: Halloween 2017 *** "Beyond the Veil" * Season 10 ** Episode 1 *** "Half Moon Island" ** Episode 3 *** "The Good People of a Good Town" ** Episode 5 *** "The Trespassers" ** Episode 6 *** "The Shark in the Pool" *** "The Black Square" ** Episode 7: Christmas 2017 *** "Tinsel" ** Episode 8 *** "Aaron's Magic Boxx" ** Episode 9 *** "The Forest Through the Trees" *** "The Adventures of Zombiegirl" *** "The Fetch" ** Episode 10 *** "The Dancing Flames of Fear" ** Episode 11 *** "The Art of Transubstantiation" ** Bonus Episode #2: Valentine's Day 2018 *** "What Happens When the Stars Go Out" ** Episode 13 *** "The Grand Reopening of Hellmouth Pass" ** Episode 14 *** "The Flame that Wouldn't Burn" ** Episode 15 *** "Edward" ** Episode 16 *** "The Death of a Monstrosity" *** "The Black Square is Growing" ** Episode 17 *** "Look Up, See Through" ** Episode 18 *** "AFFY" ** Episode 19 *** "Gambo's Game Room" ** Bonus Episode #4 *** "Escape the Dungeon" ** Episode 20 *** "We Forgot About Muriel" *** "Gaps in the Memory" ** Episode 21 *** "House Full of Eyes" ** Episode 22 *** "What Became of Lavinia Cartwright" ** Episode 23 *** "Dad's Famous Preserves" ** Bonus Episode #6: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 8 *** "That's Not a Dog" * Season 11 ** Episode 1 *** "In the Quiet Hours" ** Episode 2 *** "Bed Rest" ** Bonus Episode #2: 7th Anniversary *** "The Cannibal Clock" ** Episode 4 *** "Mr. Clacky-Teeth" *** "Robert's Repairs" ** Episode 6 *** "The Tunnel Boy" ** Episode 7 *** [["A Canister from the Ashes"|'"A Canister from the Ashes"']] *** "Fapper" ** Episode 8 *** "Tales of the Backroads" *** "Reel to Real" ** Episode 9 *** "The Trees Are Not What They Seem" ** Episode 13 *** "In Between the Dry-Heaves" ** Episode 15 *** "The Executrix" ** Episode 16 *** [["It Was a Different Time"|'"It Was a Different Time"']] *** "I Want My MTV" ** Episode 17 *** "My Dog Freddy" *** [["The Mystery of William Wilson"|'"The Mystery of William Wilson"']] ** Episode 18 *** "The Night Lily" ** Episode 20 *** "An App Called "How Will You Die?"" ** Episode 21 *** "Wishes Really Can Come True" ** Episode 22: Halloween 2018 *** "Everyone's Invited" ** Bonus Episode #3: Halloween 2018 *** "Her Stolen Candy" ** Episode 23 *** "Velvet" *** "I Should Have Never Started Smoking" *** "The Summer Solstice" ** Episode 24 *** "Till Childhood's End" ** Bonus Episode #5: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 9 *** "Microwave Popcorn" * Season 12 ** Episode 1 *** "Unknown Horror" *** "Til the Very End" *** "The Cabinet of Dr. Micro" ** Episode 3: Christmas 2018 *** "The Dangers of Mistletoe" *** "Pub Trivia" ** Episode 5 *** "Spitting Image" ** Episode 6 *** "Prom Dresses" ** Episode 7 *** "Underground" ** Episode 9 *** "The Beach" ** Episode 11 *** "The Earworm" *** "Rolling Meadows" ** Episode 12 *** "Fresh Meat" ** Episode 13 *** "End Game" ** Episode 14 *** "The Changeling" ** Episode 15 *** "The Nope Game" ** Episode 17 *** "A Ride Through Shenandoah" ** Episode 19 *** [["Keep Your Eyes on the Road"|'"Keep Your Eyes on the Road"']] *** "City in the Clouds" ** Episode 20 *** "The Jolly Man" ** Episode 21 *** "Come to Daddy" *** "Rocking A Ranch" ** Episode 22 *** "Curse Victim" ** Episode 25 *** "Whitefall" ** Bonus Episode #3: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 10 *** "Passing On" * Season 13 ** Episode 1 *** "Best Left Buried" *** "Blood, Gridlock & PEZ" ** Episode 5 *** "Gifts to Avalon" ** Episode 9 *** "What Haunts Me" *** "Grunts" ** Episode 10 *** "Shower Thoughts" ** Episode 11 *** "In the Valley of the Headless Men" ** Episode 12 *** "The Graduation" *** "Are You Adelaide?" ** Episode 13 *** "The Girl on the Beach in Our Indian Summer" ** Episode 14 *** "Mr. Ghoul's Adventure" ** Episode 16 *** "Santanic Rituals of the Greater Butler County Area" ** Episode 17 *** "Dinosaur Bones" *** "It's in the Yard" *** "The Stain" ** Episode 18 *** "Mom Needs Help with Her Tapes" ** Episode 19: Halloween 2019 *** "Pork n' Stuff" *** "The Halloween Children of Old Harrington" ** Bonus Episode #2: Halloween Live at the Stanley Hotel *** "Locked in the Vault" ** Episode 20 *** "Plan X Part 5" ** Episode 22 *** "Daylight Remaining" *** "I Remember Annie" ** Episode 23 *** "Don't Choose the Goat" ** Episode 24 *** "A Wampoke Family Dinner" ** Episode 25: Christmas 2019 *** "Gift Exchange" *** "Christmas in Antarctica" ** Bonus Episode #5: Christmas 2019 *** "Rockin' Around the Murder Tree" ** Bonus Episode #6: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 11 *** "The Sheet" ** Bonus Episode #7: Old Time Radio, Vol. 9 *** "Mr. Meek" * The New Decayed, Season 1 ** Episode 3 *** "The Blackdale Building" *** "Smile Dog" ** Episode 5 *** "Galatea"